The Thot That Joined the Baseball Team
by redpenkiller
Summary: Miyuki and Kuramochi were confused to the core. It was supposed to be a boring introduction to the first years, but then something unbelievable happened. It was impossible. What would the most famous gay porn star in Japan, Sawa-chan, be doing at Seido?
1. Chapter 1

**My mind is…I just can't. I had to. I call myself a genius for writing these type of things. Yeah.**

* * *

"This intro is already boring."

"But they just started!"

"I know, but all these first years look uninteresting."

Kuramochi Youichi sighed at Miyuki Kazuya's unreasonable statement. "This is what the senpai had to go through when we were first years, so at least give them some respect."

Miyuki rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. But we were interesting; they're not."

"Alright! Just shut up!"

Coach Kataoka turned his head to the next row of first years, folding his arms. "You. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Sawamura Eijun! I'd like to be a pitcher! Nice to meet you!"

Kuramochi and Miyuki froze.

It couldn't be.

It was impossible, highly unlikely, completely out of this world.

The shortstop held onto the catcher's shoulder, shivering. "Yo…I think I'm seeing things."

"M-Me too. But it can't be…"

"Let's take a closer look."

Running up to the front row, the two second years continued to doubt what they were seeing, their mouths hanging wide open.

Miyuki laughed it off, waving his hand. "Youichi, we might have stayed up too late last night."

Kuramochi shook his head. "No…it really is him. I mean, look. His eyes, the hair, the height, his skin color, his curves. Just look. It's a total match. There's no way I could be wrong."

"Fine, let's say I believe you. But why would he be in our school for? He has a successful life."

"I'm not sure either. Let's ask him."

"Nah, it might make him feel uncomfortable."

"True. We should keep this to ourselves. After all, we are the only gay people on the team."

"Agreed."

* * *

Kuramochi cackled, putting on his mask. "Come on, where's that new roommate I'm supposed to have? I can't wait to scare the _crap_ out of them for dorm initiation. It's a good thing Masuko's batting; now I can go all out."

 _Knock! Knock!_

The second year turned off the lights and grabbed his flashlight. As soon as he opened the door, he stood next to it, hiding.

Footsteps entered, accompanied by heavy breathing. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

Kuramochi slammed the door, causing the person to immediately turn around. "Gah! Who's there?!"

The shortstop crawled on the floor, approaching the teen. Suddenly, he snatched his ankle.

The first year looked down, hyperventilating. "OH, MY GOD! IT'S A MONSTER!"

The second year was stunned when he received a powerful kick to the chin, sending him to the ground. "Wait, wait!" he yelled out. "I'm your senpai, chill!" He quickly turned on the lights, fearing for the blows that might follow. He removed his mask, standing.

The first year sighed, holding his heart. "Wow, you totally scared me! Sorry about hitting you, it's my reflexes. My name is Sawamura Eijun-" He cut himself off, noticing that Kuramochi was staring at him, wide-eyed. "Is there a problem?"

Kuramochi snapped out of trance. "Sorry! I-I'm Kuramochi Youichi. Second year. Do you mind if I take a picture? I like taking pictures of my roommates." _'What kind of lie was that?'_

Eijun nodded, setting his bags down. "S-Sure."

The green-head whipped out his phone and snapped a pic. "Thanks. I'll be back in the morning. See ya!"

* * *

Miyuki crossed his arms as someone banged on his door rapidly. He opened it. "Ah, what do you want, Youichi?"

Kuramochi ran inside, panting heavily. "You won't believe it," he said. "He's my roommate."

The bespectacled teen gasped. "But we're not even sure-"

"Show me your images. _Now_."

Judging by the latter's tone, this meant business. The catcher reached in his pocket for his phone and went to his image gallery. "What's wrong?"

The shortstop tapped on a photo, his heart skipping a beat as he revealed Eijun's pic. "Oh, my God…you're _fucking_ kidding me…this _can't_ be. Kazuya, look."

Said teen looked over his shoulder. His eyes dilated. "Crap…the resemblance is off the charts! You were right! It _is_ him!"

Kuramochi was baffled, his mind swirling with disbelief.

"But why…why would the most famous gay porn star in Japan…Sawa-chan…be here in Seido?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends With Benefits

* * *

As soon as the bell for lunch rang, Kuramochi went over to Miyuki and sat on his lap, gazing out the window. "It's crazy how no one's noticed that Sawa-chan is here."

Miyuki smirked. "It's simply because we're gay, and we watch porn the most. It's nothing new."

"Our minds are _so_ corrupted."

"Wait, why are you sitting on me?"

Kuramochi turned his head, grinning. "What? You don't like it?"

"You know I don't mind it," the latter remarked, ruffling the shortstop's hair.

A girl walked up to them, her cheeks red as she fiddled with her skirt. "Um…are you two dating?"

Miyuki and Kuramochi exchanged looks then laughed out loud, holding their stomachs. " _Hell_ no! We fucking hate each other's guts!"

The girl was confused. "Then why do you perform such intimate activities in front of everyone?"

"We don't," Miyuki clarified. "We have no romantic feelings."

"Hm, I see. That's a shame; you two would've been a great couple."

Kuramochi got off of Miyuki and exited the classroom. "I don't like you."

The bespectacled teen followed after him, fake tears streaming down his face. "That was mean, but I don't like you either."

* * *

At practice, Kataoka called Miyuki over, scanning his list. "Alright, Miyuki. This year you're paired up with Sawamura."

Eijun stepped forward, bowing. "Nice to meet you. Please take care of me."

"Likewise." _'Oh, don't worry. I'll take **good** care of you in bed one day.'_

A few minutes later in the bullpen, Miyuki was surprised when he caught the first year's ball, smoke rising from his mitt. "Nice control!" he shouted. "Wow, I never knew you played baseball!"

"Eh?"

 _'Crap!'_ "I meant…for a first year, I didn't know you could pitch so well!" _'When I get in your pants, you'll be catching all of my balls. Heh, balls.'_

The brunette shook his head. "This is my first time playing baseball. Was the pitch really that good?"

"Yep. You've earned my respect." _'When I get in your pants, you'll be respecting me even more.'_

* * *

Miyuki lowered his eyes as he walked into his dorm, Kuramochi laying on his bed completely naked. "I thought you said we weren't going to have sex."

"We're not," Kuramochi pressed. "We have to test Sawa-chan to see if he really is _the_ Sawa-chan."

"Why so soon?"

"What if he doesn't stay for long? What will you do?"

"I'll still be _fucking_ you _hard_ , so I really don't-"

The shortstop shot daggers at him, growling. "Stop talking about me like that!"

"But it's true!" the catcher snickered, sliding in next to his buddy. "We're nothing but friends with benefits."

The latter rolled on his side, closing his eyes. "Whatever. Tomorrow we'll try something. Goodnight."

Miyuki remained silent for a long time, then spoke. "…So you're really not gonna let me smash?"

"Nope."

"Dammit."

* * *

 _12:56 am_

Eijun woke up to a phone call. Searching for his device, he blindly swiped the answer button and headed outside where Masuko couldn't hear him. "What the _fuck_ do you _want_?"

"Why are you so angry?" the voice on the opposite line asked.

"You should _fucking_ know this by now. I hate it when people wake me up at _fucking_ midnight. It's like I'm an entirely different person. Now, what do you want?"

"How are your first few days at Seido?"

The brunette looked at the starry sky, making out a few constellations. "It's not bad. I never knew I was so good at baseball. I haven't really talked to anyone-"

"Good. Keep it that way. Nobody is supposed to know who you are."

Eijun bit his lip. "No one here seems gay, so I'll be fine." His tone dropped to a cold pitch. "Besides, that's _not_ the reason why I decided to come here."

"Oh? Then what is that reason?"

"You already _fucking_ know. Goodnight."

"Sawa-chan. Don't talk back to me like that."

The first year hung up, sighing. "He's knows I'm not myself when I'm rudely awoken, yet he still calls me. I'll apologize in the morning. Wait, it is morning. Later in the morning!"

* * *

At lunch, Kuramochi and Miyuki arrived at the convenience store, searching the aisles. "Alright," Kuramochi stated. "What should we get?"

"A popsicle," Miyuki suggested, an evil grin dancing on his lips. "The way he eats it will tell a lot. Just like you."

"Shut up! That's why I don't eat popsicles anymore; you always make it sexual! Moving on, we better hurry before it melts."

"But you like it when I _melt_ in your mouth-"

"Asshole! Not in public!"

* * *

The first year girls whispered amongst themselves as Kuramochi and Miyuki entered their classroom.

"Oi, it's the couple from the baseball team."

"But I heard they're not dating."

"Eh? For real? They look so cute together~"

"Everyone in the school is saying that."

Eijun tilted his head upward, two shadows casting on his desk. "Kuramochi-senpai, Miyuki. Hi."

The bespectacled teen flinched. _'Hey, why didn't he add a honorific to my name?'_

Kuramochi smiled. "Sawamura, we gotta show you something. You have time?"

The brunette nodded. "Sure." _'This is a first. Someone approached me without being forced to.'_

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio were on the roof. The shortstop retrieved the popsicle from the plastic bag, handing it to Eijun. "This is our baseball team initiation test. Let's see how fast you can eat this."

The pitcher felt his heart jump a little as he took the popsicle, unwrapping it. _'I have to be careful. Eat it slowly.'_

Miyuki set his timer. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes." _'Don't let your instincts take over_.'

"Go!"

Eijun, unable to resist, he licked the tip of the popsicle sexily before wrapping his mouth around the entire thing.

Miyuki and Kuramochi rose their brows in bewilderment. _'Damn! He took it in that fast? He must be a freak!'_

Eijun slid the stick out of his mouth. _'I fucked up.'_ "Well, how'd I do?"

The catcher glanced at his timer. "3.13 seconds. Y-You pass."

The brunette smiled. "Yay! Thanks for the popsicle; I really needed something sweet."

The bespectacled teen covered the lower half of his face, cackling. _'My popsicle will be dancing on your tongue soon, so you'll get all the sweetness you can handle, Sawa-chan.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, other characters will be appearing soon, but as fellow porn stars! *evil grin***

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets

Miyuki sat at his desk with his lamp tilted at the plethora of papers piled in front of him. _'As future captain, I have to write down every attribute of each person on the team. Furuya, monster fastballs. Needs to work on catching in the outfield. Kawakami, sidearm pitcher. Needs to improve confidence and consistency. Sawamura…needs to work on falling in love with me.'_ Sighing, he wrote down the final facts for the night and turned off the lamp. Grabbing his towel and a few toiletries, he headed to the bathhouse.

* * *

Eijun exhaled. "This is getting annoying. Why do I have to wait until _fucking_ midnight to take a bath? Does it really matter if someone sees my body or not? Damn, I wanna go to sleep." Rinsing the soap out of his hair, he stood and slipped into the tub. "On the other hand, it's not that bad."

"Why are you here so late?"

The brunette immediately regretted his previous statement. He turned his head, looking at Miyuki's back. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Miyuki closed his eyes, scrubbing soap onto his face. "I had analyzing to do."

"Oh. Why?"

"I'm becoming captain next year."

Eijun frowned. _'Next year? What the hell?_ ' "That's nice. By any chance, are you and Kuramochi-senpai dating?"

The catcher smirked. "No. What, you have a crush on me?"

The pitcher gasped. "As if! Who would like you? You're so…so…" _'Fucking hot, that's what you are.'_

Miyuki laughed as he slid into the tub, making a sound of ecstasy. "Why did you decide to join the baseball team if you've never played it before?"

"Because I can," the first year retorted, getting out. "Goodnight."

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Sawamura's doing pretty well for his first time," Kataoka said, impressed. "Do you have any background info on him?"

Takashima Rei shook her head, going through her clipboard. "I'm afraid not. That's strange. Maybe-"

"Sawamura!"

Eijun ran to the coach. "Hai?"

Kataoka crossed his arms. "Did you have any prior history before coming to Seido?"

The brunette cursed under his breath. "Uh…I was homeschooled, so I didn't really go to school." _'That is none of your fucking business.'_

"Oh, ok," Rei interjected. "We were just checking. You can go back to practice."

As the teen ran back to the bullpen, Kataoka rose his brow. "Rei, what was that for?"

The woman pushed up her glasses. "It's rude to question about other people's past."

"It was needed."

"He's a fine pitcher. Isn't that good enough?"

* * *

"Why are you calling me again? I don't want to talk to you while I'm here."

"Why are you cursing all of a sudden? You've never been like this until you went to Seido."

Eijun growled, clenching his bed sheets. "I don't like this. If someone overhears me, I'm screwed. Now fuck _off_."

"Sawa-chan… no. Eijun."

The brunette froze. He was never called by his first name like that before. "Yes?"

"Just make sure to be careful, ok?"

"Alright. Bye."

* * *

"We have to tell him by this afternoon," Kuramochi said.

Miyuki got up from his bed. "That's a good idea; let's do it now." He ran outside, leaving the shortstop dumbstruck. "Wait, what? Right now?!"

A few minutes later, the bespectacled teen brought Eijun to his dorm. "Is there a reason why I'm here?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

Kuramochi cleared his throat, him and Miyuki sitting on either side of the first year. "Yeah, we have something to tell you."

"What? I have to stop taking baths late at night? Well, I can't-"

Miyuki shot him a knowing look. "We know who you are, Sawa-chan."

"…"


	4. Chapter 4

**To be honest, this story was supposed to be a one-shot and then this happened. So I'm not really sure where this is going and I'm sorry if this is not one of my best works *cries a river***

* * *

Chapter 4: Shocking Surprises

"Stop, stop."

"What's wrong?"

Narumiya Mei, aka Meiri, sighed, looking at his face in the mirror. "Isn't this makeup a little too heavy?"

His makeup artist rose a brow. "I don't think so," she said. "It looks good on you."

Mei rolled his eyes, irritated. "I _clearly_ said it's too heavy. If I wear this for the photoshoot, I'm not going to look natural. The magazine _is_ called Natural, is it not?"

His manager, Reiji, pleaded, "Meiri, stop being picky. We don't have time for details."

The blonde folded his arms, cocking his head. "Really? I don't think I'm being picky. I'm just stating my opinion. Change the makeup."

"Meiri, we do not have time for this. The shoot starts in five minutes-"

"Then I'm not doing it. It's that simple."

"Meiri!"

"I _said_ ," the porn star pressed through gritted teeth, "I'm _not_ doing it."

His makeup artist grabbed a makeup remover and wiped it across his face, sweat-dropping. "Don't worry, Reiji-san. I'll fix it. Meiri, put your head up."

Mei did as he was told. "Was I demanding?"

"N-Not at all."

"I thought so. Hurry up."

"H-Hai!" _'He's a complete diva…he's so cold-hearted, but it's alright.'_

* * *

The words _'We know who you are, Sawa-chan'_ finally settled in Eijun's brain. He clenched his fists. "Wow, it hasn't even been a week and I'm already busted. Just wow."

Kuramochi scratched his head, nervously smiling. "Sorry, but we couldn't keep it a secret. Are you mad at us?"

"Mad? You want to know if I'm mad? Oh, I'm not mad! I'm fucking … fucking … hype! Why would I be mad if I found fans of mine?! Say, do you guys have any merchandise of mine?"

Miyuki slid to the floor and scrambled to his bed, searching under it. "We have a ton! Some videos, posters, pictures, pillows, blankets! I have more at home! I'm a _huge_ fan!"

Kuramochi scoffed. _'Why is he excited all of a sudden?'_

Eijun squealed, blushing. "Thank you guys so such for supporting me! It's awesome to meet Sawa-chanies in person!"

"So that's what you call your fans?" the shortstop questioned. "Sawa-chanies?"

"Yep! It sounds cute!"

The catcher leaned against the wall. "I wanna ask a few questions; do you mind?"

The pitcher thought, _'As long as it's not personal.'_ "Sure."

"Why'd you decide to do porn if you have amazing baseball skills?"

 _'Fuck.'_ "Um… that's kinda sensitive, but I'll say it anyways."

* * *

 _Flashback - 2 years ago_

 _Eijun's mom, Eimi, stared at him in disbelief. "You what?"_

 _Eijun sobbed, lowering his head. "I…I want to be a porn star," he forced out, his voice breaking near the end._

 _His grandfather, Eitoku, snapped at him. "See?! I told you this boy was headed in the wrong direction! He's going to ruin his life!"_

 _"Wait," Eimi exclaimed. "He never told us why! Don't be so quick to judge! Honey, why?"_

 _The brunette looked at his mom with sincere eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I want to help this family! We're suffering! We need money and I'm willing to do anything to get there!"_

 _"Aren't there millions of jobs out there?" his father asked, concerned. "Why porn of all choices?"_

 _"Because it's fast! I don't have to do anything strenuous! A bed is all I need! Plus, I have a nice body and I'm not letting it go to waste! Just please, let me do this! I'm begging you!"_

 _Eimi put her hands on her hips. "Eijun. Are you a virgin?"_

 _"N-No."_

 _"Aren't you scared of random strangers touching your body? I mean, they might have diseases and stuff."_

 _"The people that work there always check them for STDs. I'll be alright. Trust me."_

 _"Is this what you really want to do for the rest of your life?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Eimi smiled. "Fine. You can stop bowing now."_

 _Ekitoku's jaw dropped. "Eimi, what on Earth are you doing?! How can you agree with what your son wants to do?! He's asking if he could be gay! That's inappropriate parenting!"_

 _The woman pulled her son into a tight hug, wiping his tears away. "Oh, shut it now! If this is what he wants to do, how can I neglect it? After all, he's trying to help us, so be thankful! Ungrateful old man! Moving on, Eijun. Did you already apply to where you want to go?"_

 _Eijun nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. EroUni. You have to sign the contract so I can start next year. Mom… thank you so much! Thank you! I'll never forget this day!"_

* * *

"Ever since that day for an entire year," Eijun continued, "My dad and grandpa barely spoke to me. They were disappointed. Apparently, they didn't want me being exposed to things I was too young for. But, who cares? I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"I have a question too," Kuramochi said, eyeing Miyuki. "Why did you come to Seido and join the baseball team? It's not everyday you get to see a porn star in school."

* * *

 _Flashback - 1 month ago_

 _"I wanna go to school," Eijun drawled._

 _The CEO of EroUni, Takehiro Takeda, looked at him, perplexed. "School? Why? Aren't you having fun here?"_

 _The brunette pouted, laying on the CEO's desk. "I do, but … I never finished middle school. It seems cool and I'm not going to miss highschool because of this. C'mon, please? I promise I won't make a mess."_

 _Takehiro smiled. "Alright. You're my favorite star, so I'll do anything for you. What school do you want to enroll in?"_

 _"Seido."_

 _"Seido? Isn't that a baseball school?"_

 _"I wanna try sports~"_

 _"Sawa-chan, you sure are a handful."_

 _"Isn't that what you like about me?"_

 _"Right, right."_

* * *

Kuramochi stood, stretching. "Sorry guys, but I have places to be and games to play. It was nice talking, Sawa-chan." He left, giving Miyuki a dirty look as he walked out and closed the door.

After a long moment of silence, Miyuki spoke. "Sawa-chan."

"Yes?" Eijun replied.

"I love you."

"Everyone says that. It's nothing new."

"No. I seriously meant that."

The brunette felt his cheeks flare as the bespectacled teen crawled on top of him, glaring at him with intense eyes. "W-What? I didn't do anything to make you …" _'Yes! Yes! I've been waiting for this!_ '

The catcher removed his glasses. "Sorry if I'm being too forward, but I just want to get this over with. After you talked about your life, I realized that you're more than just a pretty face on a screen. You're more than a porn star. You're a human being that's been through struggle."

The pitcher licked his lips. "That's the first time someone said that to me; I appreciate it, but… you're just trying to fuck me, aren't you? Your dick is literally touching my thigh."

"You catch on quickly." Miyuki removed his shirt and leaned in, sucking hard on Eijun's neck. "Here's a warning," he whispered, moving down. "I fuck _hard_. You will not be able to walk after this. You will remember me as the first person who gave you the best _fucking_ of your life. You will fall in love with me. Got that?"

Eijun reached into Miyuki's pants and wrapped his hand around his swollen cock, stroking it. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Yuki Tetsuya, Isashiki Jun, Kominato Ryosuke, Takigawa Chris, Masuko Tooru, Tanba Koichiro and Kawakami Norifumi froze, a soft breeze passing by.

"Oi," Jun called out. "You guys hear that? Sounds like Miyuki and Kuramochi are having sex again."

"But Kuramochi doesn't scream like that," Masuko grumbled, finishing the rest of his pudding. "But that would mean-"

Ryosuke stealthily went to the loud dorm and put his ear on the door, listening carefully. "Sawamura? That first year on the team?"

"I wonder if Kuramochi knows," Chris mused. "Him and Miyuki aren't dating, but having sex with someone else seems wrong."

"True," Tetsu remarked. "Shouldn't we tell Kuramochi? We _are_ going to crash at his dorm for the night, so we might as well."

Arriving at their destination, Masuko opened the door to his room, leading the herd of teens inside. "Kuramochi, we're here," he announced.

The shortstop rolled on his side, facing the wall. "Great," he deadpanned. "Do what you want."

Tetsu coughed, "Do you know that Miyuki and that first year Sawamura are… having sex right now?"

The second year snorted. "I don't really care. I never had feelings for Kazuya in the first place, so I don't mind. He had a crush on Sawamura."

 _'He sounds depressed either way,'_ Kawakami thought. _'But this isn't any of our business, right? We're not gay, so we shouldn't get involved in things we have no clue about.'_

* * *

 _The next day…_

Kuramochi stared as Miyuki put his mitt between his and Eijun's lips, secretly kissing.

Ryosuke stood behind him, humming. "Jealous much?"

The shortstop sucked his teeth, slinging his bat across his shoulder. "Me, jealous? Why would I be? I'm totally fine. I'm great. I'm awesome." _'I suck.'_

The third year shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, jealous kohai."

"I said I'm not jealous!"

* * *

 _Saturday - 1:00 pm_

Standing in front of the entrance of Seido, the boys of the first string were planning to hit the streets of Tokyo for a bit of fun before the new week began.

"Where should we go first?" Miyuki pondered.

"We should see Jurassic Sekai!" Eijun peeped up.

"You got movies money?" Jun taunted.

"N-No." _'I do, but it's not with me!'_

"Then I guess that's not happening!"

"So mean…"

* * *

Kataoka looked up as the door to his office opened, Ryosuke walking in. "Kominato. Aren't you going out with the others today?"

"I have to _go_ now."

"I see… when will you be back?"

The third year clenched his fists. "Hopefully by next week Tuesday."

Rei nodded. "It's alright. You can go. Be safe."

"Mhm." Ryosuke left and sauntered to his dorm room.

* * *

Kuramochi felt his pockets, groaning. "Shit! I forgot my wallet! I'll be back in a flash!"

Running past the school, as he flew up the stairs to the dorms he missed a step, crashing to the ground with someone. "Ow… sorry! I'm so sorry-" He stopped, his eyes dilating.

Ryosuke was under him. But that wasn't all. He was dressed in a black crop top that exposed the entirety of his toned stomach, an extremely short white miniskirt, black thigh high socks, a pair of pink Converse, a flower stud earring in his left ear, a black choker and a small purse.

Kuramochi gawked in confusion, his eyebrows rising.

"R… Ryo-san?"

"Kuramochi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**FYI: Except for Miyuki, Kuramochi and Eijun, no one else on the team is gay, but I will make their interactions similar enough so they can possibly be shipped if you would like to imagine it that way. Just saying…**

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunion

"R… Ryo-san?"

"Kuramochi?"

"What the heck are you wearing– whoa!"

Swiftly, Ryosuke reversed their positions and held Kuramochi's hands above his head. He grinded his knee into his hip, giving him the most devilish sneer. " _Shut_ your _damn_ mouth," he growled. "You will keep your mouth _closed_ about this or else I will find you and _kill_ you. Do not tell _anyone_ about this. You hear me?"

Kuramochi gulped, his heart pounding. "S-Sure."

The third year sighed heavily. "I never thought someone would see me like this. You, of all people. To be honest, this is the real me. I'm… a porn star. Is there anything you'd like to say about this?"

"Uh… why the sudden revelation?"

"Because you're the only person I can trust."

"Why are you a porn star?"

"I can't tell you; that's sensitive information." Ryosuke stood, patting the back of his skirt. "I'll be back by next week. Tell _no_ _one_."

Kuramochi nodded hesitantly, sitting up. "R-Roger." _'Oh, my God. He looks so much better in that outfit. But… why is he a porn star? Does that mean he knows Sawa-chan?! I have so many questions and I'm so confused~'_

* * *

"Yay!" Eijun shouted. "Mochi-senpai _does_ have movies money! We're watching Jurassic Sekai!"

"Nope!" Jun cackled. "You're gonna buy us snacks, then watch the movie! Don't take long or you might miss it!" As the rest of the team went inside the theater, the brunette skipped to the concession stand, pondering about what to get. "Since Jun-san is salty, I might get him nachos. Popcorn and chicken tenders for everyone else, slurpees and candy! I'm a genius!"

After ordering and paying the total ($72.65) with Kuramochi's credit card, he sat on a bench. "Thank God the line is empty. Now I can sit and– no… no way. No way!" He squealed as Mei walked through the sliding doors, dressed in a blue sleeveless hoodie and running shorts. "Meiri!"

The blonde looked up from the ground and rolled his eyes. "Reiji, you can go now. I'll call you when the movie's over."

Reiji bowed and rolled away in his van.

Walking towards Eijun, Mei folded his arms. "What makes you think you can call me by _that_ name in public, _Sawa-chan_?"

Eijun smiled, giving him a hug. "Aw, come on! It's been forever since we last saw each other! What are you doing here?"

"Can't a porn star have time to himself for a while? And you?"

"I'm here with my baseball team."

"You actually decided to go to school with that pea-sized brain of yours? It's a miracle. What school?"

"Seido."

Mei's heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes, walking to the ticket booth. "Nice." _'Seido? Seido Highschool? If I'm not mistaken, that must mean Kazuya's there.'_

The first year pouted. "Hey, where are you going? We're not done talking~"

"We are now. So shut up and get your _damn_ food."

* * *

"The movie already started, baka," Jun complained as Eijun passed them their food. "Oi, why did I get nachos?!"

"Because you're salty."

"What did you just-"

Tetsu patted his arm. "Don't bother arguing. Everyone knows it's true. You can be salty at times… mostly _all_ the time."

"Why do we have to share?" Miyuki asked, putting a straw into their slurpee.

Eijun leaned back in the reclining chair. "You drank after me a few days ago in bed without hesitation; this is basically the same thing."

The bespectacled teen flushed, gasping. "Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that!"

' _We all heard that,'_ the rest of the team thought.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

Eijun grinned. "See? I told you guys Jurassic Sekai was an awesome movie! The part where they thought the dinosaur escaped, but then they got trapped inside was awesome!"

"Don't spoil it for other people!" Kuramochi said sharply. _'Sheesh, porn stars can't keep their mouths shut! Wait… they're not supposed to. Damn, that was funny.'_

"Where's Miyuki?" Chris asked, looking around.

"He said he had to use the bathroom," Kawakami responded.

* * *

Mei exhaled as he washed his hands. "Watching the Avengers was totally worth it. The way Quicksilver died was petty-" He froze, noticing the reflection in his mirror. "I can sense that this isn't a normal coincidence… Kazuya."

Miyuki lowered his head. "Mei."

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry. For the millionth time, I'm sorry."

The blonde scowled, turning off the faucet. "Saying sorry won't change the past, Kazuya. Saying sorry won't change what I've become. You should know that by now."

The bespectacled teen placed his hand on the latter's shoulder. "Mei, listen to me. I'm sorry. I won't stop begging until you forgive me. Plus, aren't you happy being a porn star now?"

Mei shrugged the catcher off, gritting his teeth. "What makes you think I'm happy? Why am I not smiling like I used to? It's _your_ fault I'm like this and I will never forgive you. _Never_. We're done talking. Don't tell Sawa-chan about this."

* * *

On the way to the karaoke bar, Eijun noticed something strange about Miyuki. "Kazuya, are you ok? You seem shaken up."

The second year shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Jurassic Sekai just got me in the feels."

The brunette clutched his cup of soda to his chest. "Yes! Finally, someone that agrees with me!"

"Hehe, you're welcome." _'Mei… I'm sorry… I couldn't control what happened, yet you still blame it on me… all I can say is sorry…'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Regret

 _The next week…_

"Ne, you heard the rumors?"

"What?"

"Miyuki-kun's dating a first year!"

"Really? I wonder how Kuramochi-kun feels."

"I know, right? Maybe he's jealous~"

Kuramochi sucked his teeth, leaning his head on his palm. _'Jealous? Me? It's not like I fell in love with him anyway… right? I have other things to worry about. Like… I don't know, but stuff.'_

* * *

"Rio, you're free to go now."

Ryosuke yawned, donning his school uniform. "Thank you very much. Are there any more videos scheduled this month?"

His manager, Kenji, scanned his agenda. "Nope," he said. "Now you'll be able to go to school properly for a while. Sorry for troubling you this week, Rio."

"It's nothing. This is what I have to do, so I don't mind. See ya."

Kenji bowed, smiling. "Don't exhaust yourself in baseball."

 _'Doing porn multiple times a day is exhausting enough; why would I make it more troubling? After all… I'm being forced to do this. For Haruichi's sake.'_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kataoka nodded in approval as Ryosuke showed up for practice. "I see you're doing well, Kominato."

"Hai. Why wouldn't I be? I can take care of myself."

"Make sure you don't push yourself."

"Got it." _'I can't keep that a promise._ '

* * *

Kuramochi clenched his bedsheets to his chest, holding back his tears. ' _I was too late. What was I thinking? Why did I deny my feelings? I could've been happy. But I had to hide them. Sex wasn't what I wanted… I wanted Kazuya. I loved him, but I wasn't able to tell him. Now he's gone. I guess he wasn't remotely interested in me from the beginning, huh? Crap, what am I going to do?_ '

 _Knock! Knock!_

The shortstop rose a brow, wiping his nose. Walking to the door, he opened it. "Ryo-san?"

Ryosuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Follow me."

* * *

Arriving at the baseball field, they sat on the mound. "Why are we here so late at night?" Kuramochi asked. _'I hope my eyes are not red.'_

The third year sighed. "There's something I need to tell you. You're probably still wondering why I'm doing porn, aren't you?"

"Of course! I never thought you had a secret like that since you seemed so normal!"

"This secret was bestowed upon me by force. I had to."

"Eh?"

* * *

 _Flashback - 5 years ago_

 _"Aniki!" Haruichi Kominato screamed, wriggling free from his brother's arms. "Aniki! Aniki!"_

 _Ryosuke gritted his teeth. "No! Don't go! They're going to kill you too!"_

 _"I can't… they're killing Mom and Dad! I can't stay here!" He ran out of their bedroom, running downstairs._

 _Reluctantly, the older Kominato chased after him. 'No,' he thought. 'Why is this happening? Why is this happening to us?' Reaching the living room, he gasped, his eyes filled with terror._

 _The bodies of their parents were strewn across the floor, blood seeping into the carpet. "Mom … Dad!"_

 _"ANIKI!"_

 _Ryosuke turned his head, dashing to the kitchen to find Haruichi in the hands of two murderers. "Let my brother go! He did nothing wrong and neither did our parents!"_

 _"Oh," one of the murderers said, grabbing him by the throat. "What do we have here? An overprotective older brother. You could be useful."_

 _The pinkette struggled to breathe, talking in choppy sentences. "What… do you want? I'll do anything… j-just let Haruichi go."_

 _"Anything?"_

 _"Y-Yes…"_

 _"Alrighty then." The murderer dropped him to the ground. "A ransom of four million dollars or else we'll kill your little brother."_

 _Ryosuke coughed harshly, gasping. "Four million? How am I going to-" 'I'm still a child; there's nothing I can do!'_

 _Haruichi cried as they carried him away into a van, his lips trembling. "Aniki! Aniki! Aniki! Please… someday… save me!"_

 _"Haruichi! I will! I swear I will!"_

* * *

Kuramochi took a deep breath. "So that's how you got into porn? Wow. I'm sorry. It must've been tough telling me this."

Ryosuke shook his head. "No, I'm fine. That moment still haunts me though. I never saw Haruichi after that rainy day. He could be dead by now; I don't know what to think."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I couldn't. There was no point in doing so. Those guys were serious."

The second year stood, folding his arms. "Don't give up, Ryo-san. You promised to save your brother, right? Don't you dare give him false hope and let him down."

The third year smiled. "Thank you, Kuramochi. I have a million more to go. Then I'll be able to see Haruichi again."

"Mhm."

* * *

Mei groaned in annoyance as he sank into his bubble bath. "Just who does he think he is, saying sorry over and over again? You betray me, and then you apologize a decade later? You're so lucky I can't do anything! Damn it!"

Reiji shivered in fear. "I _really_ shouldn't be standing near the door; he might break it. Well, I should go fix his bed."

Mei banged his fist against the marble wall, seething with rage. "You life-destroyer! Kazuya… I regret that you're my _brother_ …"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hesitation

* * *

Reluctantly, Mei plugged in his earphones as he accepted a facetime call from Eijun. "What do you want? I'm getting ready for a video, can't you see?"

Eijun made a smug expression, his lips curling. "Heh? So you're working harder when I'm not active? Good job, second best porn star in Japan~"

The blonde cringed, a vein popping on his forehead. "Shut up."

"Oops, did I strick a nerve?"

"Is this the reason why you called me? If so, I'm going to hang up."

The brunette panicked, shaking his head. "No, no! I'm sorry! Please! Um, I have a serious question!"

"Serious?" Appealing to his tastes, Mei stopped brushing his hair and stared at his phone. "That's a first. Continue."

"Have you seen RaiRai lately?"

"You mean Raichi? I heard he was going to quit porn soon."

The pitcher gasped, surprised. "Eh?! You're kidding! We only met once last year; we barely got to know each other! That's not fair!"

Mei looked to his left, noticing the door to his room open. "Hold up." He removed his earphones. "What?"

Reiji gulped, pointing down the hall. "The CEO wants to see you."

"Are you fucking with me? He came to my house unannounced _again_?" The porn star turned back to Eijun. "I have to go now. You always call at the wrong time."

Eijun chuckled, waving. "Sorry, sorry. Bye."

"Whatever."

* * *

Mei walked into his humongous living room, arms folded. "Is there a problem? You came without telling me."

The CEO of EroPro, Baek Seung Jae, sipped his cup of tea. "Meiri," he said with a hint of a Korean accent. "You're working hard, aren't you?"

"If that's what you expect, then yes."

"Then why are you ranked number 2? Do you think that's what I want?"

"That's not something I can control." _'This is about me, not you.'_

"Oh, yes it is. My expectations of you are high, Meiri. I scheduled plenty of events this week, so you'll be extra busy."

"I'm always busy. I'm used to it."

Seung Jae rose his brow. "Meiri, are you talking back to me?" he asked in Korean.

Mei turned around, heading for the hallway. "I don't speak your language. It's either Japanese or I'm not listening–"

"Do you want a repeat of what happened thirteen years ago?"

The blonde's eyes widened, his heart racing. He fell to his knees, panting. "W-What? No… No, I don't." _'Fuck it all.'_

 _'What's going on?'_ Reiji thought, silently pressing his body against the wall, peeking his head into the room. _'I've never seen Meiri act so obedient. Did CEO Baek say something?'_

Seung Jae smiled, caressing Mei's cheek. "That's what I like to see. I can tell you don't want to go back to those days. I am your father now, Meiri. You will respect me… since I'm all you have."

Storming out, Mei gritted his teeth, frowning. "How… how _dare_ he threaten me with my own past! This is all Kazuya's fault!"

* * *

Ryosuke looked down at his right leg. ' _It doesn't feel right… did I hurt myself? No, that's impossible.'_

Kuramochi sat next to him in the dugout, chugging a bottle of water. "Ryo-san, it's fucking hot out there! Wait, are you alright?"

The third year changed the topic immediately. "I can see right through you. You really are jealous of Miyuki and Sawamura, huh?"

The shortstop wiped his face with a towel, sighing. "Yeah, yeah, and it's my fault for not confessing earlier. I deserve it."

"I don't know if I should be relieved or sympathetic."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing. Let's get back to practice." As soon as Ryosuke stood, he felt pain shoot up his leg, causing him to lean against the wall. "Shit!"

Kuramochi stared at him. "Ryo-san! Are you sure you're ok? I'll get the coach–"

"You will tell the coach _nothing_. This pain is _nothing_ compared to what I've been through in the porn industry. Got that?"

"Hai…" _'Wait, why am I worried all of a sudden? This isn't like me. Have I grown feelings for him?! Nah, I don't think so. I mean, he's my senpai and he's a porn star; there's no way…'_

* * *

Miyuki grinned as he marked the days on his calendar. "Valentine's Day is coming up. I wonder what Eijun's gonna get me… well, I'm not getting him _shit_ since wasting money is never a good idea. Gotta save your money! Savings!"

* * *

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "Ha? You want _me_ to help _you_?"

Eijun bowed even lower. "Please, Mochi-senpai! You are the only person who's close to Kazuya besides me and you must know a lot about him!"

 _'First of all, change **are** to **were** , thank you very much.'_ "He's your boyfriend; why you gotta ask me? I have my own shit to worry about."

"Please!" the brunette pleaded, bowing repeatedly. "I'll do anything, just please help me! What do you think Kazuya wants for Valentine's Day?"

' _Anything?'_ the second year mused. _'If you could break up with Kazuya, that would be splendid._ ' "Hmm… chocolate and something expensive. He likes things that cost a lot. But heck, don't expect anything in return. He _hates_ spending money."

The pitcher sweat-dropped, crawling to his bed. "For real? He better get me a card at least or else we're gonna have some problems! Goodnight!"

 _'Yasss, have some problems and break up so I won't be miserable on such a happy day~'_


End file.
